


Star Wars Men X Reader One Shots Collection

by rosequartzwriting



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosequartzwriting/pseuds/rosequartzwriting
Summary: Will include: The Mandalorian, Poe Dameron, Obi Wan Kenobi, and whoever is requested!REQUESTS ARE CLOSEDRequests can be submitted through Tumblr or QuotevDM at https://www.quotev.com/RosequartzwritingOn Request page at https://rosequartzwriting.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Cassian Andor/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Han Solo/Reader, Lando Calrissian/Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Mando/reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	1. Smile (Mando)

Smile - Mando

Everywhere you look down the street there is something new, beautiful, and amazing. There are vendors set up selling fresh food, all types of supplies, and miscellaneous objects that caught the attention of the child tucked into your arm. It was a cool day, a soft breeze making you pull your cloak a little closer to yourself and the Child. But the lingering sun was warm on your face, making your love for this place even stronger. There were people, dressed beautifully and smiles on their faces, passing by and doing their own shopping. You felt like you might have been stared at a few times, a woman with a little green baby in a potato sack cradled in her arms, but you did not care too much.

Naboo was absolutely gorgeous. Everything about this planet made you want to stay here forever. This little town you had landed in made you want to see what the city was like.

Your stay would not be long though. Mando would be back soon. The little crew of the Razor Crest had to make a stop for a special bounty puck and to gather supplies. He said he had been contacted by someone who wanted him on a job, and only him. With some skepticism, and his loaded weapons strapped to his person, he handed you the Child and said that he would be right back. A little tang of worry was inside your conscience, but you knew Din could take care of himself.

So it was your job to stock up on the food and medical supplies, maybe get something for yourself, and entertain the baby until he returned. You told him you would stay in this plaza so he knew where to find you. Neither of you had nothing to worry about, so you went about your task.

The baby was squirming in your arms every time he saw something shiny, heard someone laughing, or spotted something he could get his little grubby hands on and shove in his mouth. To keep him happy while you shopped, you got him something to eat. You got a bag of some type of little colourful fish, the vendor told you it was a delicacy on Naboo. The little guy was slurping a few of them down with happiness.

You made sure you got things that were missing from the Razor Crest’s medical kit and stocked up on food for your upcoming adventures. There were also plenty of things that caught your eye, cute clothes and accessories. You willed yourself to not get anything you could not run in, nice shoes or a dress, because the lifestyle you were currently living did not accommodate it. You settled for a scarf that you wrapped around your neck.

"What do you think, little one?“

The green baby cooed up at you. He was smiling with his tiny teeth, making you smile right back at him.

"I’ll take that as a yes.”

After a little more exploring and getting the essentials, you took a seat on the fountain in the middle of the plaza. You scoped around to see if you could find any sign of shiny beskar, but when there was non you decide to relax and patiently wait for him.

Everything was so nice here, you have never seen so much beauty and activity on your journey so far. This little town you had landed in made you want to see what the city was like.

The baby squirmed in your arms, he wanted down. You placed him beside you and made sure he did not fall into the fountain. But his giant eyes caught flashes in the clear waters of the fountain. If they were from a fish’s scale, the shine of loose credits, or just the reflection, you did not know. But the baby reached over and tried to grab whatever he saw.

You grabbed the back of his little sack of a robe, “No, you already have fishies. No need to go finding more.”

He whined as you held him back, his tiny arms flailing over the edge. You did not want him to fall in so you placed him in your lap again. He kept whining. To keep him happy, you reached in your bag and got the rest of his snacks that you bought him. The rustling sound of the bag put a smile on his face. You picked one out and gave it to him.

While he was busy with that, you reached back in your bag to pull out something for yourself. A bag of fruits you had gotten for you and Din. You took one of the colourful medium sized berries and popped one in your mouth. A sweet and tangy flavour you could get addicted to. Pretty soon, a little cooing made you look down to see the Child watching you eat. He reached up. He wanted one.

"You just ate and you’re still hungry?“

The little guy never seemed to be full. Always look for something to slurp up. You reached for a berry for him but held it out of his reach. The grabby hands came back, making you giggle. The baby was giggling too, but was getting fussy so his reach turned into something else. You felt the pull of his power on the berry. It floated in the air for a second before you snatched it back.

"No, not out in the open.” You gave it to him. He ate the whole thing in one gulp.

~~~~

Din walked out of the tavern and tucked the new bounty puck into a pocket. The suspicious client had offered a lot of credits for this one. The only thing he was worried about what the location, a highly populated planet with up to three trillion people. Certainly a challenge, but the credits were worth it. He really hoped he could rely on the build in tracking on this puck.

The plaza and market was busy, people of many species and classes mixed about enjoying the nice day. He walked into crowd and looked around, scanning the area to see if he could spot your cloak and the little green baby. Some people avoided him, getting out of his way. He was used to that however. Beskar always stood out, a sign to step aside.

Soon he heard a familiar laugh in the distance. His height gave him the advantage to see that in the middle of the plaza, on the edge of the fountain, was you and the Child.

From the distance he was seeing you at, you looked happy. So did the Child. You looked like you were giggling now with the little green baby squirming your lap, reaching up and making grabby hands at something you held above his head.

In that little moment he saw, he understood why he trusted you with The Child. With knowing his real name.

A smile appeared across his own face, unseen by those around him.

He wanted to tell you about how much you made him smile under the helmet. Sometimes he wished you could see him smiling back at you. When your smile, and the Child’s smile, made him want to smile too. But he was shy to admit it. And that scared him a little.

When you heard his familiar heavy footsteps, you looked up to see shiny beskar looking down at you.

"Good news,“ His voice came out sharp through his modulator, "the payment is high. This client is desperate. Seems legit.”

"That’s good! Where?“

"We’re going to Coruscant.”

"No way!“ You were taken aback, "The population is huge, how are you going to find one person on Coruscant?”

While you both were talking, the baby was reaching up for the Mandalorian. Din picked him up and held him. A little hand wrapped around his thumb, making you melt on the inside.

"All pucks have trackers, but you’re right.“ Din sighed through his modulator. "The New Republic has control over it right now, but there’s still a lot of violence and lingering Imperials on the lower levels. We don’t know where we’re going on Coruscant, but we’ll be coming back here to return the bounty.”

You’ve heard a lot about Coruscant, the upper levels were beautiful cities as far as the eye could see. But the lower you went into the planet, the darker and more dangerous it was. But you did not worry, you were safe with Mando and the baby. And you could not wait to see more beautiful planets. And the thought of coming back to Naboo after was exciting.

"Well then,“ You smiled up at his helmet while you shouldered your bag again, "let’s go!”

Oh Maker that smile, Din thought.

You stood up and began to lead the way back, him right behind you with the Child cooing in his arms. It was like the baby knew when it was time for another adventure.

The two of you made your way back to the Razor Crest. Back through the crowds, the stares continued. But they were stronger stares now that it was not just you and the Child, but now with Mando with you. The image of a Mandalorian, a human woman, and a green baby was odd. A strange little crew. A strange little family.

He sensed your unease. Catching up beside you, he handed you the baby. It was like once you had him tucked against your chest, your nerves seemed to disappear. For good measure, Din stuck out his elbow. You looked at it, then up to the visor on his helmet, then back down to his elbow. Like you were unsure. Din had not done this before. You wrapped your hand around it, pulling yourself closer to him. He could tell the action made you feel safer. His free hand hovered over his blaster, just for good measure.

~~~

The quick leap into hyperspace was almost complete. You were strapped in your seat in the cockpit, baby in your lap. Din had gone below decks because you insisted he eat something. He said he was not hungry, but you shoved the bag of berries and a package of dried meat into his hands and pushed him out of the cockpit. There was a light chuckling through the modulator that you almost missed as he closed the door.

The thought of him smiling under that helmet made you blush a little.

You were excited to see Coruscant. You have never seen huge cities, so the stories you heard about this place made you bounce in your seat. The baby looked like he was feeling the same excitement as you were. Something told you it was going to be better than you could ever imagine.

Din came back into the cockpit and sat down in the pilot’s seat, “We’re close.”

The Child gave a little cheer, which made you giggle. He was a smart child and was beginning to understand what you and Din were saying sometimes. He was always ready for adventure too.

Flicking a few switches and getting ready to steer, Din said “Alright, coming out of hyperspace.”

Then the blurring of stars turning into views of skyscrapers and lights stretching over the dark night of the planet. You and the baby looked out the window with awe. You had never seen something so gorgeous in your life. You thought the small town in Naboo was breathtaking, the outstretching cities of Coruscant was even more of a sight.

After activating the tracker for the bounty, Din looked over his shoulder at you. He saw your wonder. The wonder in your eyes at every new thing you saw. It never faded, he noticed.

"Look how pretty it is, baby!“ You held him up so he could see better out the window. The Child squealed with delight. "I know! Wonder where we’re going.” You said to him, voice light yet content while talking to the Child. “What do you think is down there, little one?”

It made a smile tug at the corners of Din’s lips. In that moment he wanted to take you on more adventures and show you more of the galaxy. Just to see that smile more.


	2. Love Notes (Poe Dameron)

Love Notes - Poe Dameron

The Resistance base was busy. Crazy busy. Some crucial information just came in this morning causing a frenzy at the base. Everyone was on their toes, all hands on deck. It was like well orchestrated, organized chaos had fallen over everyone. 

You were currently directing a squadron on a critical mission related to this information. Being one of the top strategists, you were immediately assigned to the job once the squadron had been ordered to take off from the launching docks. Your station at the control room had all your focus, the headset on your head blocking out everything else going on around you. Tunnel vision on the monitor in front of you, watching the X-Wing cams and teaming up with the Blue Leader to execute this important mission. 

Poe was just as busy as you were, but more behind the scenes this time. He was bouncing between meetings all over the base. Black Squadron was not sent in this time due to Poe needing to be on base. You had not seen him since this morning, and the thought of your boyfriend popped into the back of your mind every now and again when the communication line fell silent.

You flipped on the general communication line and spoke into the mic on your headset. “Blue Squadron, you are approaching your second location. We also received the beacon signal and it is up from our source.”

“Copy that,” The Blue Leader responded. “Coming out of hyperspace shortly.”

Tapping a few buttons on your control board and swiping a few things on the touchscreen, you transferred the beacon signal to the pilots. “Your maps have received the beacon’s location. We’ll have this in the bag soon enough. Resistance Base, standing by.”

“Location received. Alright guys, let’s go get it!” 

You switched off your mic and took a deep breath. You had been at this all morning and afternoon. Blinking and rubbing your eyes, they were beginning to be strained from focusing on your monitor for so long. Standing up from your station, you stretched out your legs.

Around you in the control room were others working, but beyond the chatter you heard a familiar happy beeping sound. 

BB-8 rolled into the control room and scouted the area. Upon spotting you, he let out more happy beeps and made a beeline for your station. You took off your headset and knelt down so he could roll right up to you.

“Hey buddy!” You gave him belly rubs because he looked excited to see you. You were excited to see him too. The droid’s little happy beeps always made you melt.

“Why are you here? You’re supposed to be helping Poe.”

BB-8′s mechanical arm popped out the side of him. He was holding a folded piece of paper in its claws. The little guy handed it to you. Confused and intruded, you unfolded the paper and saw something scribbled in familiar handwriting.

“I’m busy but I love you”  
There was a little heart drawn beside it. 

You burst into a fit of giggles. This is exactly something Poe would do. You could just imagine him sitting in a meeting, bored out of his mind, and scribbling down this little note and sending his droid on his way. It was cute, the small things Poe did for you. Gestures to make laugh, blush, kiss him, or all combination of those.

You wished you could kiss him in that moment.

Then you got an idea. Walking over to the next station over, you got Rose’s attention. 

“Rose, imma steal one of these!” You pointed towards a memo pad and went to tear off an empty page.

She gave you a thumbs up, and you borrowed a pen as well. On the sheet you scribbled down a little note of your own:

“I love you too, you busy commander”   
You made sure to draw a little heart after it, just like he had done.

Giving the pen back to Rose, you folded the paper up and gave it to the droid. “Bring this back to Poe. And tell him to focus on his work and not daydream about me too much.” You bopped him on the antenna affectionately. 

BB-8 beeped and booped, in conformation and contentment. The white and orange droid dashed out of the room, beeping at people to get out of his way as he made his way down the corridor. It looked like he was taking this job of messenger very seriously. 

And that brought joy to your heart. 

You tucked the little note into you jacket (Poe’s jacket) pocket and sat back down at your station.

~~~

A while later, you finally got a break by swapping out with another strategist to get something to eat. Even the mess hall was busy amongst the chaos of the base. Everyone was scarfing down today’s lunch and quick snacks in hopes to get back to the chaotic work that was taking place base wide.

You were trying to finish your lunch quickly due to you still having to start writing and filing that report on the mission you had directed today. You wanted to go finish it and pass it on to the other strategist so you could go look for Poe. The little note he sent you made you want to see him. 

The spoon in your hand scooped up whatever was on your tray as fast as it could. You wanted to start your report, you were already going through how you would start it in your head. Speaking of, you needed to download the mission information from your control station on to your tablet. Then you wondered where you left your tablet last, was it in your quarters or Poe’s? Did you leave it there after last nights “activities”? You might have. 

Your hurricane of thoughts were interrupted. Again, you heard familiar cute beeps in the distance. Excitement filled you as you looked over your shoulder to see just the droid you expected to see. Eager beeps erupted from him as he weaved through the tables. 

He skidded to a haul right at your feet and did not hesitate to offer you his claw. Another note from Poe. You smiled, you were starting to like this little game. And from the looks of it, so did BB-8. 

“Poe keeping you busy, bud?”

He beeped in response.

You read what it said:   
“Thinking about you”  
You resisted the urge to let out an ‘awe’ out loud. Again, you imagined Poe in his meetings, bored as hell and wanting a break. His mind wandering and ending up writing another note to you. 

A smirk tugged up at your lips as you tucked this second note with the other one inside your jacket (again, Poe’s jacket. The one that you had stolen that morning).

Looking around you for something you could use, you asked the person down your table to have one of their sticky notes and to borrow a pen. Again, you scribbled something down for your boyfriend:

“Stop daydreaming and go back to work!”  
Sliding the pen back to it’s owner, you folded the sticky note up and put it in the droid’s outstretched claw. You also gave him your little pack of blue cookies to give Poe as well. You knew he probably hasn't eaten since breakfast, he does that when he’s busy. 

Just like that, after another happy beep toward you as a thank you, BB-8 rolled out of the mess hall at top speed, on his way to his master for a second time with a note from you.

This was entertaining. You wondered what he would send back. What his reaction would be to reading your reply. How enthusiastic BB-8 would be rolling up to Poe with your note. 

Poe did cute shit like this all the time. It was little things like this that Poe did that made you fall in love with him over and over again.

You went back to your lunch, just about ready to go back to work.

~~~

After you grabbed your tablet (it was in Poe’s quarters), you downloaded what you needed and made your way to look for somewhere you could work. You found a quiet spot in an empty meeting room where you started drafting your report. Having done this so many times, the information came together nicely and you formatted it correctly from memory.

You were halfway done with your section that you needed to pass on, when you heard a clunk of metal. Looking up from your tablet, BB-8 was quietly whirling in recovery against the doorframe. You assumed he knocked into it while rolling down the hall so fast. This made you laugh. 

You got up out of your chair and went up to him, “You okay?”

When his lens landed on you, he happy beeped. His antenna was bent so you leaned down to fix it to its original position. In exchange he gave you yet another piece of paper.

You unfolded the third note of the day.

“You’re mean”  
You stood up quickly, “Where is he?”

BB-8 beeped and booped up to you to follow him, so you grabbed your tablet and tucked it under your arm. You tailed the droid all the way outside to the landing docks. Out in the open, ships were landing, people were everywhere, and it was just as busy as inside.

In the crowd you could pick out the image of Poe, curly hair a mess from running his hands through it (from stress and frustration you were sure), talking to a member of the Blue Squadron who had just landed. You and BB-8 made your way over to him. You noticed the pack of cookies in one of his hands and a half eaten one in the other.

Before the other pilot turned to leave, they pointed over Poe’s shoulder to you and his droid coming his way. Once they left, Poe turned around to meet you. As you got closer to him, you could see blue crumbs on his bottom lip.

Poe opened his arms to you. Instead of going in for a hug, you held out the little piece of paper.

“How dare you?”

It took Poe a full second for realization to gloss over his face. Remembering the last note he had sent you, a grin overtook his lips.

He chuckled, “It’s true, you are.”

You rolled your eyes, then finally took his hug. 

“I missed you today. Even though it hasn’t been too long,” You said into his shoulder.

Poe laughed, “I missed you too, babe.”

You pulled back to look at him. The crumbs on his lip made you giggle, and you wiped them away with the pad of your thumb before lightly grabbing his jaw and giving him a peck on the lips.

“Thanks for the notes.”

“I was bored in a meeting.”

“Of course you were.”

You kissed that cheeky smile off his face.

When you broke, Poe brought his cookie up to his mouth. Before he could shove the rest in his mouth, you snatched it from him and ate it yourself.

“Hey!” The laugh laced in his voice told you he was not mad.

“I still have my report to finish.” You said in between chewing your blue cookie.

“Yeah, I have to go meet with Leia pretty soon. And I gotta look over a couple X-Wings with the Blue Squardon.” 

He looked tired. The fact that he forgot to shave his face, again, this morning added to it. You reached up and fixed his hair a little bit.

“I should be done before dinner is served,” You said quietly, stepping closer to him as you let just one curl fall out of place on his forehead.

“Okay, we’ll come find you when we’re done.” He replied in the same tone. Poe kissed you again, pulling you in from your waist. Then his voice dropped even lower when he brought his lips to your ear, “After dinner, I’m treating you tonight. I was told you worked hard today. I think both of us need some stress relief.”

A heat rushed up from your neck to your cheeks. You smirked at him and he winked back. With one last kiss, you both parted ways to head back to work. Poe waved and BB-8 beeped out as his goodbye. You blew kisses to your boys as you walked to head back inside the way you came.


	3. Stuck with You (Obi-Wan Kenobi) ModernAU!

Stuck with You - Obi-Wan Kenobi ModernAU!

“ Baby, come take all my time  
Go on, make me lose my mind  
We got all that we need here tonight ”

~~~

Waking up to sunlight in your face, distorted from the filter of the white curtains, it took longer for your brain to wake up even if your eyes were already opening.

What day was it? You did not know. You did not care for that matter either. All sense of time was gone. Months that felt like forever and you were just done with the idea of calendars and days of the week. Every day felt the damn same.

Even with this distorted time, every day felt like it had something new to offer. Or rather, it was like Obi-Wan had something new to offer everyday. But this morning you were not in the mood for anything grand.

The other side of the bed was empty when you rolled over. Not a surprise. Of course he was already up. He either had an online work meeting or had one of his random impulses to get out of bed to abruptly do something. You had no idea how he found the energy to do that. However, you wished he was still there, cuddle him to anchor you to the bedsheets. Protest against the morning sun that was trickling in through your window.

You groggily checked the time on your phone: 10:42am.

Sleeping in was the normal now. You did not want to get up anytime soon. You fell back into your pillows, pulling the layers of blankets up to your chin. 

The knitted blanket that you and him made was on the top layer, every time you felt it with your fingertips you smiled. The uneven stitches brought back the memories of struggle and care that were put into it. 

There were so many things you did together while being stuck in your apartment. 

Most of the books on your shelves were read at this point. The kitchen was often a mess with new recipes being tested. You both were running out of movie and show ideas to binge. Taking up knitting together was interesting, and he was very into it now which always made you laugh.

He even pulled out his old fencing gear and gave you fencing lessons once, which was an embarrassing and hilarious disaster. You countered with giving him a dance lesson, the man was not bad but he was still clumsy in places. 

Obi-Wan always made sure you were not just laying around doing nothing for too long. That man never let you get too overwhelmed with the world’s situation, so it was like he had countless ideas for things to do. He kept you grounded, prevented you from going crazy. 

But thanks to the situation, you felt closer to him than ever. Being stuck with him, you would not trade him for anyone else. 

“Darling?”

You groaned and sank even lower underneath the covers of the bed. Hearing his soft chuckle, you imagined the look on his face: a cute, amused smirk.

“Get up.” He encouraged, his voice singing it out. 

A muffled, “No.”

“I let you sleep in more yesterday.” He added. He was toying with you and your desire to sleep more. You were scared he would think about grabbing the end of the blankets and yank them off you, so you held onto them.

“It wasn’t enough...” You retorted. 

“I brought you coffee.”

The sound of that made your head poke out of the blankets. 

The laugh that belted out of him was bright and happy. His hair was neat, he was wearing a collared sweater, his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose. He had a work meeting this morning then.

“Fine, you win.” You sat up and ran a hand through your hair to tame your bedhead. 

He handed you the warm mug (made just how you like it) and sat by your legs on the bed. He rubbed his eyes while pushing his glasses to the side, “Long meeting this morning. Mace went on a tangent again. I wish you could mute someone directly on a call.” 

You giggled. “Sounds fun.”

“Not really,” He replied with a smile. “You should get up, it’s nearly eleven. Have something to eat. I already made something for you.”

Obi-Wan rose from your beside, patting your leg through the blanket to encourage you, and he left the bedroom. You groaned into your coffee mug, taking a warm sip of the rich fuel. The bed was warm, but Obi’s words pushed you to slip out of the covers. There was also the smell of your favourite breakfast coming from the kitchen, giving you a new motive. 

You threw on your robe, fixed your hair a little more, and stuck your feet in your cozy slippers. You brought your coffee with you. 

The trip down the hallway was slow, but you eventually made it to the kitchen. Your slippers shuffled across the hardwood to the tile. Obi-Wan was over by the counter-top making a plate of food. 

You shuffled up to him, put down your mug, and wrapped your arms around his torso. Your forehead fell onto his back. He continued to dish out a plate, but chuckled deeply. You felt the vibration of it from his chest.

Voice laced with your fatigue, you said, “Hello there.”

“Hello, sleepy girl.”

You let him go so he could turn around to face you. He handed you a plate of your favourite breakfast. Obi-Wan kissed your forehead, “For you.”

“Thank you.” You looked up at him, reaching up on your toes and puckering your lips. He took the hint and leaned down to give you a peck. 

“I have a little more work to do.” He said with a sigh. Thankfully one of you still had your job in this mess. You had been laid off, now only contributing with your government benefit that was starting to run out. “Any plans for today?”

You scrunched your face up in thought, “No. No idea what I’m going to do today.”

“Well we can do something after I’m done. I won’t be too long I don’t think.” He sat down at the dining table where his laptop was. You sat right beside him, food and coffee in front of you. He fell quiet, already typing something. So you ate your breakfast silently to let him focus. 

~~~

After your breakfast, the two of you were lounging around in the living room. Obi-Wan was on one side of the couch, blanket (one of the handmade ones) over his lap and legs propped up at the end of the coffee table, laptop under his fingers as he typed away at his work for the day. You were on the other side, scrolling through your phone, singing along to Hamilton that was playing on the TV. 

The both of you had watched it so many times, currently having it in the background as you both were casually doing something else. 

You soon grew bored of the words on your screen and the ones being said on the TV, so your attention wandered over to your man on the other side of the couch.

Concentration was scrunched on his face. Lightly-coloured eyes darted across his screen, following his words as he formed them. His hair was no longer neat, his hand going through it every now and then while in thought.

God, he was so pretty.

You put down your phone and stretched out your legs.

“Obi?”

He did not move, only said, “Yes, darling?”

“I want cuddles.”

Obi-Wan lifted his blanket without taking his eyes off his screen, “Come here then.”

Without hesitation you moved to his side. You slipped under the blanket and clung to his side. Your head rested on his shoulder and watched him work a little. 

He started to mumble while thinking, a hand often coming up to stoke his chin, making you smile during every instance. Other than his mumbling, the only sound was Obi-Wan’s keyboard and Alexander’s passionate rambling.

“You alright? Want me to make you some tea?” He offered, which was his go to for comforting you. It was always a sweet gesture. He was obsessed with tea himself, it was laughable.

Daily check ins of if you were okay, followed by the offer to make you tea, was the new normal.

“No, I’m okay right now.”

He kissed the top of your head. You kept watching him in a comfortable silence. 

When it all started, he made sure you were alright. All the damn time. And it kept going. But you were absolutely alright, as long as you were safe with him. Obi-Wan defiantly drove you insane, however. Both in the sense of him causing trouble being stuck together (like the burnt macaron and frosting incident last week) and where you adored him so much. 

“Can we read something today? I want you to read to me.”

“Of course.”

You’d either have to dig for an unread book or pick one of your favourites. Having him read to you was one of the best past times. You would often take turns reading to each other, but you always just preferred his voice capturing you. You could listen to him talk for hours, and when he was invested in a book his eyes would light up so brightly. It was the cutest thing ever.

The two of you finally powered through Les Misérables about a month ago, it took forever but having to you both read it out loud made it a better experience.

“Go pick which book, I’m almost done here now.”

~~~

The two of you started reading The Great Gatsby, just cuddled on the couch without a worry. He insisted on saving the last half of it for later, proposing the idea of baking cookies. You made sure he did not burn the kitchen this time, but ending up with a flour and sugar mess instead. Thankfully there was no frosting on the walls this time. Obi-Wan was dedicated to making these cookies pretty, and he took his time in decorating a few of them before growing frustrated and just bullshitting the rest. “They’ll taste the same,” was his defense.

After cookies, it was a spew of knitting and reading through Twitter. It was funny how much time that man could spend on the site, finding the most random things to share with you. While you were knitting a hat, Obi-Wan shoved a stream of memes in your face. The fact that he was so amused by meme culture amused you. 

Lunch came around, then a session of movie binging with dinner in between. You both decided to cuddle up in bed for more reading, the night coming quickly as you read out loud the second part of today’s book. 

You had a little trouble concentrating when Obi-Wan kept doing things that were too adorable to ignore. He was laying his head on your stomach, which was distracting enough. He would reach over you for a cookie from the nightstand. He would play with the fabric of your shirt. He would try to tickle you to catch you off guard.

When the sun was finally down, and you finished your reading, you went down to put the book on the nightstand. 

“Aw, its over?”

You smiled with amusement, “Yeah, we’ve read it before. We know how it ends.”

“Not what I meant,” He reached over you again to grab the last cookie on the plate, “I could listen to you read for hours.”

You laughed a little, you felt the same way with him.

“Today was fun.”

“Yeah?” He said through a mouthful of cookie.

“Yep. It’s still early though.”

“For you it is, cause you sleep in so much.”

You could not argue with that.

“Should we start something else?” You suggested, “I’ve been wanting to reread-”

Obi-Wan rolled over so quickly that he cut you off. Soon you were trapped between him and the sheets when he plopped down on you. “No more reading for tonight,” There was a tone in his voice, a deep one, one that made a chill run down your spine and made your face heat up. “I’ve got a better idea.”


	4. Chills (Mando)

Din couldn’t move. It felt like his beskar was a cage rather than for protection, restraining him underneath its pure metal. Just standing still, unable to lift a boot off the ground or a single finger. Stuck inside the armour, a sense of panic beginning to swirl around inside the helmet. 

He hated everything about it. And it was so damn cold, he could not feel a thing. 

The visor was beginning to fog up with his quick breathing. The piercing cold that was coming from outside his armour, or the panic he felt, he could not tell the difference. Regardless, his lungs huffed and his chest pounded hard.

But then he heard a scream, shaking him to dart his eyes around. He couldn't see anything. He was trapped in darkness and low temperatures.

The pitch, tone, and energy of the voice of the scream was familiar, his mind put the voice to the face in a split second. 

And any warmth had drained from him, his entire body as cold as a corpse.

Din then heard a crack. The cry of agony that followed was ear-splitting. There was also a baby crying. The owner of the first cry began to breathe heavily before slowing. 

He wanted to yell out himself, lash out, the instinct to lunge to protect the owners of the cries and screams. But his own body restrained him. 

The darkness and the cold combined were too strong, his mind now struggling to grasp what was happening. Now he could not place what direction any of the sounds were coming from. The left? The right? Din did not even know which way was up or down anymore. 

Trapped in a hurricane of cold, crying, and physical limitations under the armour. 

The baby’s crying stopped abruptly after a muffled blow. And the other set of cries, that had been reduced to a slow and quiet gasping, had disappeared. 

Everything was quiet again, except for Din’s own panicked breaths.

~~~

When Din jolted awake with a gasp, his helmet hit the metal wall behind his head creating a loud ‘tink’ sound. It was then he realized that he could move again.

Heavy breathing fogged up his visor, just like in the dream. It took him a second to realize where he was, the fog fading once his breathing gained a regular pattern once again. He was inside the hull of his ship, which was a complete mess with the cargo tossed and frost covering every inch. Flakes of snow and waves of cold air blew in from the opening in the side of the ship caused from the crash. 

Across from him, he could see the frog lady, a blanket over her canister of eggs, asleep and shivering. 

Panic almost returned to him before he felt a slight shuffle to his left. Underneath a thick blanket, clinging to his side, there you were fast asleep. Sandwiched between you and him was the baby, his little ears poking out of the blanket. The two of you were shivering, you cuddling the baby and his little hands grasping your sleeve in his sleep. 

Din took a deep breath, filling his lungs with a much-needed intake of air. The heavy breath came out, fogging up his visor again and a heavy sigh coming out of his modulator. 

It was absolutely freezing in here. Okay, so the temperature got through to his dream, it was not just him being overcome with fear. You and the baby were in no real danger. Just a nightmare. The cold must be getting to him. 

The beskar was not helping, the conductor for the freezing temperature was accumulating frost.

Din reached over to adjust the blanket that had fallen off your shoulder. Looking closer, he could see flakes of frost on your hair and eyelashes. There was also some on the tips of the ears of the Child. The frost that had formed over everything showed just how cold the hull had become.

The thought of pulling your sleeping body closer to him crossed his mind, but he did not want his freezing cold armour to touch you. So he kept you where you and the child were, hoping that the one blanket was enough. You continued to shiver, so did the baby. 

Din did not like the sight.

So he came up with an idea. He began to take off plates of his cold armour, making sure his movements did not disturb you or the child. The plates from his shoulder, chest, arms, and everything else but his helmet came off. He placed them aside on a nearby overturned crate. Even his gloves could not prevent him from feeling the metal that was now colder than ice.

Feeling lighter, Din made sure no cold metal was left on his body besides the helmet. He than carefully wrapped his arm around your shoulders, slowly as to not wake you up, and pulled you closer to him. Soon you were nuzzled into his side fully and the baby resting on his thigh. He made sure his cloak blocked any more cold air, pulling it over himself to cover you and the baby. 

Things were already starting to warm back up, the combined body heat from the three of you making things more toasty. 

He needed to get you all out of here. He did not want any of you to freeze to death. And he needed to get the frog lady where she needed to go, so he still had a job to do.

He told himself that he will never, ever, let any harm come to the child or you as long as he is alive. But to protect you from the cold, there was little he could do now. Blankets and his body heat could only last so long while being on this ice planet.

So he rested some more while cuddled up with you two, the nightmare not coming back but the memory of it reminding him to keep his little clan safe in every way he could.


	5. Blankets (Poe Dameron) ModernAU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I love you!!!

The look on Poe’s face when he opened the gift, the one you knew he would love the most, was priceless. You never thought you would get him an ugly Christmas sweater as one of his gifts this year, but once you saw the adorable corgi face right in the middle of it you knew you had to buy it for him. The instant connection was made when he saw the pup that resembled his own, and a huge smile had spread across his face. 

Because of this, you had thrown on your own cozy comfort sweater (that was one of Poe’s that you often ‘borrowed’) and got ready to cuddle up with your man and your puppy on this white Christmas morning. 

BB was currently running around the living room, playing with the leftover wrapping paper and tissue paper from the morning unwrapping. The corgi had a new tug rope and a new squeaking stuffed penguin to play with, but he rather wrestle and tear at the paper that you and Poe did not bother to clean up yet. BB also got a new sweater for Christmas, a little candy cane patterned sweater that fit his little chubby body perfectly. 

Poe was in the kitchen making more coffee for the two of you, while you scouted your shared apartment for throw blankets.

You picked two off of your shared bed, the two fluffiest one in the the whole apartment. They were there for the recent cold winter nights, when the comforter, sheets, and cuddles from Poe was not enough to keep you warm when low temperatures hit. There was one extra that you kept in the closet, so you got that one on your way out as well.

The last one was supposed to be on the couch. But it was not where you left it when opening gifts. After a few seconds of wondering where it was, a bark brought your attention to BB still playing around the floor. The last throw blanket had fallen onto the floor among the dog-mangled wrapping paper, and BB was sitting on it. You pulled on the edge of it, urging the pup to get off of it, and he went right back to running through paper. 

“Do we need that many blankets?” Poe came into the living room with two cups of coffee, seeing you already getting cozy on the couch.

“Yea,” You said, “It’s cold.”

Poe put the mugs on the coffee table. He looked over and saw you pulling your blankets to the side as an invitation for him to join you. With a smile, he sat right beside you, let the blankets cover his legs, and wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek. “Warm now?”

You smiled at him, “Yes.”

He slid one hand up to your cheek so he could turn your head and make your lips meet his. You giggled into the kiss, and felt Poe’s other hand rest on your side. 

BB insisted on being involved, so the corgi leaped up onto the couch and climbed onto the heap of blankets. He sat right on your feet, giving you no chance at moving them for the next while.

“Thank you for the BB sweater,” Poe laughed.

“I knew you would love it.”

“It’s perfect,” Poe’s smile was beautiful.

You leaned into him, his sweater making him warm and cuddly. A lazy Christmas morning with your favourite things was just what you wanted. You have your two favourite boys, cozy sweaters and blankets, and coffee. Nothing could be better. You were thankful for everything.

Poe nuzzled into your neck, leaving little lazy kisses wherever his lips touched, “Merry Christmas, baby.”

“Merry Christmas,”

Your plans for the day were to have a lazy Christmas, and you were excited for it. 

“I have an idea,” Poe reached over and picked up his phone. He pulled up the camera and turned it to selfie mode. “A little Christmas pic for everyone.”

You were instantly on board, and you picked up BB to be in the photo too. 

The cute Christmas morning picture of the three of you was absolutely adorable, showing off everyone’s cozy sweaters and holiday spirit. Poe made sure to send it to family and friends, as well as posting it on his Instagram story, all instances with the caption:

‘Merry Christmas from the Damerons’


End file.
